Sayonara Memories
|song= Sayonara Memories |image= Sayonara Memories.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= さよならメモリーズ |english= Goodbye Memories |performer=POP'N STAR (Kokoro only) |attribute= |available= After completing Creation Chapter 9 Part 3. }} Videos Song = Lyrics |-| Short Ver. = - Kanji = 振り向けばいつも君がいて　笑ってた　はずなのに 少しづつ　君を忘れてく　おぼろげな　その記憶 誰かが歌ってた　思い出いつでも 美しく残る　なんて　余計なお世話よ さよならメモリーズ　勘違いしないでよ 永遠なんてものはどこにもないの だからさよなら君の　残した笑顔も 全部忘れてあげる さよならメモリーズ 忘れてあげる　さよなら さよならメモリーズ 知ってる？　ココロの スキマを埋めるために　人はひかれあう 一応聞いとくけど　君のスキマには わたしはいたかな いつの日か　また会うかな Source - English = Whenever I turned around, you were always there. You used to smile. Bit by bit, I’m starting to forget those faint memories of you. Someone once sang to me: "Your memories will always be beautiful clues–” But that’s not for them to decide. Goodbye, memories. Don’t get me wrong, it’s just that things like “forever” don’t exist. So goodbye, to the smiles you left behind too. I’ll forget everything, for your sake. Goodbye, memories. I’ll forget them for your sake– Goodbye. Goodbye, memories. I know, people are drawn to each other so they can fill the gaps in each others’ hearts. While I’m still here, the gaps in your heart are still left unfilled. Maybe we’ll meet again someday Source }} |-| Full Ver. = - Kanji = 振り向けばいつも君がいて　笑ってた　はずなのに 少しづつ　君を忘れてく　おぼろげな　その記憶 誰かが歌ってた　思い出いつでも 美しく残る　なんて　余計なお世話よ さよならメモリーズ　勘違いしないでよ 永遠なんてものはどこにもないの だからさよなら君の　残した笑顔も 全部忘れてあげる 時間はいつも同じように　音もなく　ただ過ぎる それはまるで　結ぶ手の中　こぼれてく　砂のよに セツナさだとか　大切なこととか そういうの求めて　ないのよおあいにくね さよならメモリーズ　今忘れてあげる 足りないものが　あるから 人は惹かれ合う だからさよなら君の　残した笑顔も 全部忘れてあげる 恋におちる oh I went blind 君のぬくもり思ってた 今はなにも見えやしないけど もう二度と振り向くことのないディア・メモリーズ さよならメモリーズ 忘れてあげる　さよなら さよならメモリーズ 知ってる？　ココロの スキマを埋めるために　人はひかれあう 一応聞いとくけど　君のスキマには わたしはいたかな いつの日か　また会うかな Source - English = You were supposed to always be there smiling when I turned around, but… I’m slowly forgetting you, and now you’re just a faint memory Someone once sang to me “those memories will always remain beautiful”, but that’s none of their concern Goodbye, memories; don’t get me wrong There’s nothing that lasts forever So goodbye to even that smile you left behind I’ll forget everything about you Time is still the same, passing by without a sound Just like the sand slipping through our closed hands Things like pain and something to care about, I’m sorry, but I don’t want any of that Goodbye, memories; I’ll now forget you Because they’re incomplete, people are drawn to each other So goodbye to even that smile you left behind I’ll forget everything about you I fell in love and oh, I went blind I always thought about your warmth Now I can’t see anything, but I’m never turning back again, dear memories Goodbye, memories I’ll forget you, goodbye Goodbye, memories; Did you know? People are Drawn to each other so they can fill the gaps in their hearts I’ll just ask now, were your gaps Filled with me? I wonder if we’ll ever meet again Source }} Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|5 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|236 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|7 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|379 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|10 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|657 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Nightmare= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|12 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|783 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 25,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 30,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 55,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 55,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:POP'N STAR Category:Songs Category:Regular Song Category:Kokoro Hanabusa